


Strange Love

by VeraLan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraLan/pseuds/VeraLan
Summary: i honestly forgot about this fic, it was buried somewhere in my lap top, i was listening to strange love by depeche mode while i was thinking about the title so yeah here you go





	Strange Love

Shiro had always thought of himself as someone with great self-control, even when he was the galra's prisioner, he never let his control slip, he would always think carefully about what steps to take in every situation, that's how he got his friend Matt out of the arena when he was about to fight that horrible beast. He knew Matt wouldn't survive, so he acted quickly and manage to save his friend. So yeah, Shiro had great self-control and was always focused in almost anything, and I say almost because after all those fights with the galra empire and that horrible nightmare in the galra prision, he finally found something or should i say someone, that makes him lose control of himself, of the way he talks, and even of the way he moves.

That someone is none other than the person who helped him escape from the garrison when he came back, Keith Kogane. Now, this wouldn't be a surprise, since Keith is and expert in making people mad and therefore lose control with his bratty attitude and grumpy behavior. But that isn't the case with Shiro. He can handle Keith's attitude pretty well, what he can't handle is that pretty face and that beautiful body. Yes, Takashi Shirogane had a gigantic crush on Keith and he didn't know what to do. At first he thought it was just gratitude for helping him, but he knew better than that, one does not masturbate to the thought of someone just because of gratitude. That's when he finally accepted his faith. He liked Keith. A lot. 

Shiro thought about telling Keith about his feelings many times, even if Keith didn't felt the same way, he knew that they would still work as a team and be friends. What it scared him thought, was that Keith would say yes. Sounds crazy, but when Shiro thought about how he could lose control of his galra arm and hurt Keith, that's when he change his mind about telling him about his feellings. He knows Keth trusts him with his life, even with his galra arm, and if he was honest he'd say his galra arm is one of the many things he has control on, but the doubt was still lingering in his mind so he kept his mouth shut about everything.  
-  
Shiro woke up at night, looking at the clock that read 2:55 am. 'Great, just what i needed, a sleepless night' he gave a heavy sigh 'might as well let off some steam' he thought. He got out of bed and out of his room, and started walking to the training room in hopes of getting tired by kicking some robot's butt. What he didn't expect though, was finding Keith doing the exact same thing he was about to do. He didnt make any noise, he didn't want to startled Keith and make him lose his focus. Well, it was that and the fact that Keith look so beautiful covered in sweat and moving like that. Shiro had it bad. With a last kick, Keith finished off the last robot and sat down on the floor, when he noticed Shiro looking at him. "Hey Shiro, what's up? can't sleep either?" "Yeah you know, one of those nights haha". He gave the most awkward laugh ever, he couldn't stay composed in front of Keith, he always feels like he is making a fool of himself even when he is just walking. He decided to sit beside Keith instead of training, he hope Keith wouldn't notice how close he was.

"Yeah I know what you mean, this isn't the first time that happens to me, it's starting to get annoying" Keith said with a grunt, he sounded so tired, but Shiro wanted to keep him there, with him, talking or just in silence the both of them, just sitting there looking at the galaxy through the huge window in the room. That's when Keith started to stand up and Shiro didn't know what to do but to grab his arm, making Keith fall on his lap with a startled noise. Both of them just look at each other for what felt like hours until he noticed Keith inching his face closer to his. He didn't know what to do, so he just stayed there, paralyzed, as Keith brushed his lips softly against his own. He started to slowly move his lips against Keith, he was sure it was clumsy, but he didnt care because Keith was kissing him and he couldn't be more happy. 

Keith didn't know why was he doing this, he could ruin their friendship and therefore, their team work. When he felt Shiro responding to his kiss he didn't know who to thank for waking him up at the same time as Shiro. He waited for Shiro to make a move for so long, he noticed the way Shiro looked at him, but never say anything to him.  
When they parted, they were both blushing and panting, but they both look so happy. Keith was the first to say something. "I thought I was imagining things when I caught you looking at me, you never say anything so the first thing I thought was that maybe, since you found out I was half galra, you didn't wanted to have anything to do with me in that way" Shiro couldn't believe what he was listening, while he was worrying about his arm and how he didn't want to hurt Keith, the boy in front of him was having similar thoughts about himself. He didn't know what to say so he just kissed Keith again, with everything he got, he poured all his feelings into that kiss, pressing his tongue against Keith's mouth, making him open up to him.

Shiro was the first one to pull away, Keith following him with his mouth, the black paladin look at Keith in the eyes. "Even if you were 100% galra, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from falling in love with you, so don't ever think, even for a second, that I dont want you just because you are half galra, it's because of who you are that I love you" Shiro said with no hesitation. Keith couldn't hold back his tears and just buried his face in the crook of Shiro's neck, whispering I love you's.  
Shiro never thought he would see Keith like this, showing his feelings so freely to him, he didn't know what to do so he just embraced him with all he got. He really can't control himself in front of this boy. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
